reddawnwwiiifandomcom-20200213-history
WEU MILITARY OPERATIONS IN THE MEDITERRANEAN SEA 1985 TO 1990
Operation Safe Haven The first major solo operation of the WEU, active from 5 October 1985 to September 5 1989 is scope was to show the flag and maintain the sovereignity of the various nations members and to block every attempt by the belligerants to expand the conflict. In reality the various units assigned to this operation often tracked the Warsaw Pact and his allies units and openly broadcast their positions, usually near an American or Israeli ships, to the chargrin of the Soviets, who flooded the European governments with diplomatic protests and sometimes 'accidently' shot at WEU planes or vessels. WEU nations members who sent forces included Belgium, France, Germany, Greece, Netherlands, Italy, Portugal and Spain, Operation Barilla Name assigned to the Italian operation under WEU aegis to bring home the various European citizens stranded in North Africa and Middle East. Began 4 October 1985 and by 9 October was concluded; in this operation the Giuseppe Garibaldi ''the first italian carrier and the 'San Marco' the Italian equivalent of the marines both saw their baptism of fire and the first true military action of this nation from the end of WWII, when they pushed back various attempt by armed Algerian civilians - backed by their military - to attack and disrupt the relief efforts '''Operation Bengodi' Name assigned to the various humanitarian convoy with military escort sent by the EU from the Italian and Greek ports to Israel, UK, South Africa and USA from 10 December 1985 to 7 August 1991. The most famous or infamous event associated at this operation is the sinking of the passeger liner Achille Lauro (used for the transport of medical and support personel) by an unknown submarine on 7 October 1985. This disaster caused almost 700 deaths and even if it was never proved the Soviet subamarine K-503 a Charlie II class vessel assigned to the Soviet Navy Mediterrean Squadron, was most probably responsible. Four WEU nations participared in this operation - France, Spain, Italy, Greece Operation Deliberate Force Operation Deliberate Force was launched by WEU and NATO on 6 October 1989 and consisted of a series of air and naval strikes against Yugoslavian airports and ports to deny their use by the Soviet invasion force and in general to oppose the Soviet and Serbian advance against the Croatian forces. This operation lasted till the end of the month and gradually expanded its objetives to include Serbian loyal military units and Warsaw pact units. It is widely recognized as the one thing that allowed to the Croatians and Slovenians seperatists to hold their own in the following civil wars and gain their independence. Two WEU nations - Italy and Greece and one NATO nation - UK participated in that operation Operation Eparvier Operation Eparvier was a WEU lead operations with the help of the NATO , was launched on October 24, 1989 in conjunction with Operation Cuirassier as an massive air and naval strike with some special forces raids against the military forces of Lybia, Syria and Algeria and the remaining Warsaw Pact forces in the Mediterranean. The assassination of Lybian president for life Muammar Gheddaffi by a combined Comsubin and Sayeret 13 team, in retaliation for the missile strike of Gela, is one of the most famous part of this operation Five WEU nations - France, Spain, Portugal, Italy and Greece and two NATO countries - USA and Turkey, and Israel - contribued forces to this operation